falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Female Officer (film)
The Female Officer was set to be member of the Vault 13 police, and a companion of Hero in the canceled Fallout movie. Background The audience was to be introduced to the Female Officer when the Hero was chased by vault security for causing a disturbance on the metro in the Fallout film treatment. Although his knowledge of the vault is superior, she is faster and manages to tackle him. It becomes clear that she had been wanting to do so for sometime, especially when she is told to let him go due to his father's position.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #4 When she is selected for the recon mission, it is later revealed because she had expressed a desire to go above ground,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #11 she is described as 'no-nonsense'.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #7 Very early on she shows a dominant personality, making her own case for leadership when Scholar tries to usurp it from the Hero, an argument that is only settled when the Overseer steps in.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #8 She shows herself to be pragmatic after Techy is killed, ending the dispute between Scholar and Hero over whether or not to engage the scavengers. She, with the deciding vote, chooses Hero's route of escape, as she does not trust their ability to cover her in a battle, especially as the scavengers were armed with superior (automatic) weapons.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #13 This is again reflected in her decision to jettison her suit in order to alleviate some of the heat, something Scholar does not do and passes out in consequence.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #14 Upon reaching Vault 8, the Female Officer finds a video recording of super mutants massacring the vault security.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #15 She and Scholar wait outside as Hero descends into the vault to find a water chip, but is unfortunately captured by Mad Max.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 The only thing that saves the team is the fact that he Max spots the Hero's canteen, and that, in the ensuing bargaining for their lives, the Hero promises to give Max the vault's GECK.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #16 When the group travels with Max, the audience was meant to become aware of the increasing sexual tension between Female Officer and Max,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #18. Later in the story, this culminates with Female Officer losing her virginity to Max because 'she doesn't want to die a virgin', in a private room of the club in the Hub.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #29 This point is debatable due to the ambiguous and unclear language used in the film treatment. When the mutants spill in and break up the party, the film treatment reads "Late night raid on Hub by Mutants breaks up party at club… and near Max/Female consumation ."Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #30 It is more likely than not, as the treatment contains many errors, that something is missing that was meant to go into conjunction with 'near'. Perhaps near-by or nearly, but these give opposite results. At the Hub, the Female Officer shows, once again, her superiority in demanding physical situations, when she joins the fray with the Hero and Scholar against the people selling Techy's organs, turning the tide in their favor. However, they are still arrested by the Hub's police force.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #23 They are then brought before Dekker, who demands two of their lives, one of which must be Female Officer.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #24 When the Hero refuses, the trio are allowed to think it over and are taken to Dekker's private club (the aforementioned one). Here they eat dinner,Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #26 then Max and Female Officer get intimate at the very least.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #29 This is not long-lasting, and the mutants soon get to the club. Max urges them to flee, but the Hero insists that they find Scholar first.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #30 Upon doing so, the audience then learns of Scholar's deception. The audience also then learn that it is the mutants, who are in league with Dekker, that want Female Officer and a man.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #31 Max soon turns the table in his favor, cutting Dekker out of the bargaining by shooting him through the heart. He then tries to obtain a GECK in exchange for the three scouts and the location of Vault 13. The mutants and Max agree, and Female officer spits on Max in disgust.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #32 In captivity, Hero and Female Officer learn that the Master intends to make them a 'mutated Adam and Eve', and that LA is simply an inviting oasis for human cattle for his experiments.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #33 Max, upon receiving a defective GECK, kills the mutants with him, giving him access to the vast amount of weapons in their stores.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #34 He frees the Female Officer and Hero with his new toy, a turbo plasma rifle, and claims this was his plan all along. He even acquired a water chip to prove it. Although this is dubious, the pair go along with him as they have no other choice.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #35 They speed back to the vault, with mutants pursuing as far as Mulholland Drive, at the edge of the LA basin.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 However, the Overseer refuses their re-entry; they had all the water chips they needed, it was all about purging subversive thinkers from the vault.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #36 A large battle/uprising then ensues, in which the Overseer, Hero's Intended, Hero's father and many vault dwellers are killed, with the enemy side being completely obliterated. Afterwards, Max is given the GECK as agreed, even though it represents the vault's chances above ground. Recognizing this, Max offers any of the vault dwellers to come with him, but the Hero, on their behalf, says they won't be ready. He's not even sure he is. Torn, Female Officer then also decides to stay.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #40 As Max leaves with his GECK, it turns out that the Master was simply acting, and he injects Max with a strain of FEV. Hero then intervenes and dispenses with the Master once and for all, but too late. To Female Officer's dismay, and despite her pleas, Hero honors Max's wishes and takes charge, killing him.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #41 In honor of Max's memory, and an undetermined time later, the scene cuts to the Female Officer waiting outside of the vault with the other 50 or so survivors. They are ready to travel. Hero then appears, with the GECK, ready to lead his people to their new lives. Female Officer looks on him with admiration, tempered with a hint of 'something more'.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #42 In the final scenes, we were to see the settlement of Arroyo, and the Hero and Female Officer together, with children. In the very last shot, they catch a fish together in a stream, alluding to the dream the Hero confesses having to Techy in the very first scene.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #1Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #43 Appearances Female Officer was to appear in the canceled Fallout movie by Interplay Films. Behind the scenes *Her actual name is unknown, as she was not given one yet in the released film treatment. *She is aged between 15 and 35, and is part of the 'Third Generation' of vault dwellers.Fallout film treatment, bullet-point #6 References Category:Fallout (film) characters Category:Fallout movie characters Category:Fallout publications human characters